Vehicle safety systems are often focused on high speed crashes which can cause severe injuries and/or fatalities. However, with older and heavier occupants becoming a larger percentage of the population, focusing on lower-speed impacts is also appropriate. In fact, lower-speed impacts often result in lower extremity and upper body region injuries. Lower extremity injuries, even when non-life threatening, can have large and undesirable effects on a person's quality of life, as well as high societal costs. Therefore, improvements in vehicle safety systems protecting lower extremities as well as upper body regions would be desirable.